Glory Dawn
by Dark Gryphon
Summary: Just read it becuz I'm not good at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So…finally I've made up my mind….with 4 x-over at once o_O? Yeah it might be crazy and weird and….unique? Anyway, I love to observe and create new things ^^! Hope that someone will accept this….I wrote this a long time ago so it's a really rush. Next chapter (if I can make it until then) will be longer, I promise.

-oOo-

-Well?-Eragon raised his voice-This is it! End up sitting in a cold cell of OUR enemies...

-At least we had a chance to meet each other...Hi I'm Robin nice to meet you!-The Boy-Wonder attempted to shake hands with Eragon.

-Why me?...-Eragon sighed, but suddenly looked up. Another victim...

A silver hair boy was thrown in, and once again the door closed with a not-very-pleasant-sound.

-Ouch!

Eragon had a chance to observe the new cell-mate. With a pair of freaking cute blue eyes and hair that shone brightly in the sun, it was not hard to recognize the Prince of Slytherin- Draco Malfoy.

-What are you looking at, Muggle?-Draco spatted at the presence of the Rider.

-Who are you calling Muggle, eh? That Harry of yours drove me mad and now you? What kind of wizard that using magic without losing power and waving a stupid wand like a 3-year-old child? - Eragon had completely lost his control.

-At least the number of people reading Harry Potter is WAY higher than Inheritance Cycle.-Draco said, in an unusual icy tone that sent thrill down your spine. *Pissed off*...

-You little...

-STOP!-Robin yelled-THAT is exactly what they want from us. They want us weaken each other! So can you guys SHUT UP?

-I'm not the one, Harry is! -Draco blinked.

-Voldemort can't put Harry in there 'cause he does not want a guy got himself killed.

-So?

-Brain storm, guys! If he put Harry in there with Eragon, they would kill each other!

-Of course...-Eragon snorted.-But I'm not so sure that I can get along with this silver-head...

-We must.-Draco mumbled.-To endure or to rot.

Then, in front of the boys' wide eyes, Draco found himself a nice corner and began torturing a scary little rat.

Soon, there was nothing to do and the three heroes drifted off to sleep.

-oOo-

It was still very early in the morning that Eragon woke up screaming. Once again, the nightmare haunted him.

Looking around the room in searched of someone to sleep with, Eragon found Draco.

The silver-hair...

Looking at him...

_Smirking..._

-It's 3 in the morn, Malfoy.-Eragon choked, looked at Robin who was still snoring.

-I can't sleep either.-Draco pretended to sigh.-Those words you've mumbled didn't sound pleasant at all.

-What words?

-Ah, sounded like a name. Well...it was like..._Murtagh, please, stop it! _or rather _Don't make me!_ Am I right?

In a moment Eragon froze. He was in DEEP SHIT...

And he wished he could be a tiny little piece of sand or rather invisible since he realized that ROBIN was listening, too.

-What do they mean, O mighty Rider?-Draco grinned in an extremely evil way.

Eragon's face suddenly turned red. He didn't want this boy to cornered him like a helpless rat.

-Oh well you think I don't know what the heck have you and Harry done even before year II, don't you?

And this time, MALFOY himself froze.

-What have you done, Draco?-Robin asked, innocently.

-GO AND HAVE FUN WITH SLADE YOU BASTARD!-Draco hissed.

-WHAT? Don't you dare...

And, well, ya know, these three boys really weren't straight...Don't mess up with them, will you?

They kept kicking and screaming and yelling at each other until Robin gave up. NOT all of them, though.

Eragon: Mushroom head!

Draco: Tofu brain!

Eragon: Hippogriff-hater!

Draco: Tree-hugger!

Eragon: Wizard!

Draco: Dragon Rider!

Eragon: Antagonist!

Draco: Protagonist!

Eragon: DRACO MALFOY!

Draco: ERAGON SHADESLAYER!

Robin: Well I don't think Draco and Eragon are the words for insulting at all...

Draco and Eragon: SHUT UP!

-Well at least you're a gay.-Draco smirked.

-No I'm not!-Eragon protested.

-Yes you are!

-No I'm not!

-Yes!

-No!

-Yes!

-No!

-Yes!

-No!

-No...-Draco grinned evilly.

-Yes!-Eragon shouted back, but gave a double take after he realized that he has been TRICKED.

-Mwahahaah you said it!

-You're a meanie!-Eragon screamed, ran around the room crying, leaving the laughing-uncontrollably Draco behind.

And our hero Robin sighed sadly at the crying Eragon and the laughing Draco. This was the worst day of his life...

-oOo-

**A/N: **Please review! Eddie Cullen will show up soon =.= Tell me that can I do this? Or I'll be banned?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ahaha, another crazy chapter of Glory Dawn (geez even now I don't know why did I name the story Glory Dawn….). Anyway, enjoy!

-oOo-

The sun comes down early in the Winter season.

Draco wasn't sure that he get a jet-lag or sth, but he just couldn't sleep.

There was nothing to do except looking at wagons and people wandering around down there. Draco recognized that the windows were under an invisible spell (he tried to break it, though). Voldermort. And the floor was red and painted with some strange symbols. Galbatorix. And the room was made of metal. Slade...

But it was very funny indeed. Three enemies agreed to work with each other since the three cross-over famous boys (Draco didn't care calling himself a hero) were fighting over a nonsense stuff. The Malfoy boy realized that the situation would be worse if Harry was here instead of him.

While floating in the La La land river Draco heard a faint 'thud'.

The sound was heavier than a Nimbus, but way lighter than a TT jet.

Curious, Draco looked down, and face-to-face with an enormous sapphire dragon.

"Well, if the starry sky above didn't lie to me, you must be Luke."- The dragon sent its thought to Draco's head.

"The starry night of yours lied cause I am no Luke."-Draco leaned close to the glass.

"Then you're Harry?"

"The sentence should be: Harry's rival, dragon."

"Oh, then you're the little ferret, eh?"

"Ferret?"

"Of course, the foolish boy who has been transformed into an animal"-The blue creature reminded him of that horrible day.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius."-Draco paid no attention of the dragon's tease and tried to stay calm because he knew too well that messing with a dragon is not a good idea at all.

"I'm Saphira Bjartskular, daughter of Vervada, dragon of Eragon."-Saphira replied.

"You must be looking for that bas...I mean Eragon?"

"Yes. Would you mind..."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know."

Draco shut the dragon off and turned to Eragon.

-Wake up call, called you in the midnight with a silly dragon waits out there!

-AHH!-Eragon shot up-Who's there? Who's there?

-Saphira.

"OMG Saphira did you come here to get me?"-Eragon ran happily toward the nearest window.

"Eragon stay back".-Saphira warned after she released her fiery flame on the magical glass.

Soon, the glass couldn't stand against the heat and it melt. Almost immediately, Eragon jumped on the dragon's back.

-Hey you won't leave me behind, will you?-Draco shouted.

Rolling his eyes, Eragon took Draco's hands. But instead of climbing onto the dragon saddle, Draco pulled Eragon down.

-What are you doing it's nearly 1 km below!-Eragon yelled.

-I can't hold on!-Draco howled.-I can't make it!...

Just then, the poor dragon lost her balance and struggled to keep her wings in pace.

But it was earth-quake to both Draco and Eragon. Holding on a leather rope with a person hugging your leg is REALLY difficult...

-Can't...hold...on!-Eragon panted.

And he let go of the rope. The two boys fell from the sky, hit some really tough branches before hitting the ground, unconscious...

-oOo-

"Saphira!"-Eragon sent his mind far away.-"Saphira!"

-She won't see us.-Draco sighed.-No one would find us.

-Don't ever forget that this is your fault!-Eragon spatted.

-My fault? Someone was pulling me and it was you who let go of that goddamn rope!

-I told you I can't hold on! Especially with a filthy bunch of meat hanging on my leg!

-Oh my I didn't know that an elephant cannot stand again a "bunch of meat"!

And, Draco and Eragon jumped at each other, yelling and kicking and clawing and screaming like they were inside the cell.

-Get lost, Shadeslayer!

-Curse you, Malfoy!

-Avada Kedavra!

-Jierda!

At that very moment, Draco screamed at the top girlish voice holding his broken arm and Eragon squirming on the ground with a torture spell.

-YOU!-Draco hissed, but frowned while watching Eragon in pain. When he saw blood glittering on the farm boy's teeth, he stopped the spell, still staring at the boy.

-Heal me.-Malfoy seized the boy's tunic.-Now!

-I can't...

-Then I'll start it AGAIN.

-Really, I can't...Please don't do it...Murtagh...

Draco surprised. At the same moment he suddenly felt pity for the Rider. The boy must had a miserable life before, and the person whom he had so innocently joked about, tortured this boy, and maybe,…..urgh!

-Let me help you. Just stay calm and we'll talk about the healing stuff later...-Draco said the words he never even mentioned before (at Hogwarts). With his care, Draco lifted Eragon off the ground,(with difficulty cause his left arm's broken.), heading to a nearby cave . Once again Draco surprised. The boy in his arms was so, so light. _Just the same weight as Hermione, his love..._

-Rest, and don't move around too much.-Draco said, stood up.-I'll take some water.

The boy simply nodded, turned his head away. And Draco headed out for water.

...A smile bloomed on his pale lips...

The day wasn't bad at all...

-oOo-

**A/N: **Review please ^^! As I told you, this story I wrote a long time ago so it might be not a good one, sorry. But I'll edit it in the future.


End file.
